cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magi Nation
Magi Nation is a 2,699 day old (and counting!) nation that has specialized in exporting Rubber and Silver for most of its life. It is ruled by Magicman657 and is currently an active member of the United Equestria alliance. History Magi Nation started out as a member of the GTFOutsider alliance. Shotly after becoming the one of the first two nations to develop nuclear weapons, GTFOutsider ordered the decommissioning of all nukes within the alliance. As Herooftime55 and Magicman657 did not consent to this nuclear ban, both rulers and their respective nations left GTFOutsider and ended up joining the League of Small Superpowers. After a long and happy stay with LoSS and several terms served in LoSS government, Magicman657 left LoSS to join Herooftime55 with his newly formed alliance, 64Digits. Magicman657 would end up serving a long term as Assistant Programmer for 64D and led Magi Nation valiantly through several major wars. During this time, there were many long periods of isolation and stagnation with no ongoing internal development. Ruler Magicman657 had become tired of the daily grind trying to market his country's Rubber and Silver to the rest of the world and stopped putting effort into developing his country. Eventually, Herooftime55 convinced Magicman657 to lend his country's assistance towards the dream of creating a new alliance, United Equestria. The project was initially highly successful, but as time progressed member recruitment and member retention became prominent issues. Eventually, an internal divide resulted in a splinter alliance forming called Everfree Union, after which UE stagnated. During this time, Magicman657 moved around, initially serving as Princess Consort, then Princess Regnant, and finally reliquishing leadership to Monkzaon and settling in as a Royal Advisor. Since then, Magi Nation has been mostly quiet and stayed out of politics. RP History Magi Nation used to be a powerful, militaristic dictatorship nation on a peninsula in Antarctica ruled by President Richard Majicus, often referred to by the people as President Magicman. The land was sold to Richard Majicus for next to nothing and so he founded the country along with a few brave settlers with the promise of endless riches and safety. Needless to say, it was quite some time before prosperity began to sweep the land. The initial government consisted of Richard Majicus as President, Brendan Harvey as Minister of Internal Affairs, Quinn Majicus as Minister of Defense, and Alex Leiden as Minister of Foreign Affairs. The capital of Magi Nation was (and still is) Alriqu city. After Magi Nation's first successful nuclear test, its allies began getting concerned with the direction in foreign and military affairs Magi Nation was taking. President Majicus swiftly dropped all current treaties and realigned the country with other, more like minded individuals. It was around this time that Richard Majicus announced along with Brendan Harvey that Magi Nation would finally open its borders to immigrants http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=9790. Unfortunately, the nation was devastated by a global war less than two months later. This came at a particularly bad time and left much of the country in ruin, as it was just weeks before the scheduled national anniversary performance by the most popular band in all of Magi Nation - The Dark Paladins. A press conference http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=14057 was held by Brendan Harvey shortly thereafter. Just days before the anniversary concert was scheduled to be held, another press conference http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=15211 was held with all high ranking members of government in attendance. The conference wasn't clear as to whether or not the festivities would still be held, but all turned out well and Richard Majicus delivered a short speech http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=15550 before turning the stage over to The Dark Paladins, who delivered their all-time highest rated performance, a record that still stands to this day. Shortly after the anniversary concert, a reconstruction effort was put forth. It was during this time that the wildly successful infrastructure development program was put into place, and just a month later, the nation was doing better than ever http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=18241. Eventually, President Magicman pulled his nation's support from the LoSS alliance and donated countless resources to the member nations of 64Digits. Richard Majicus forcefully relocated the borders of his once Antarctican empire over to North America. While the citizens were not pleased at leaving their beautiful Antarctican homes, a massive military force left them no choice but to relocate or die. Fortunately, the old land was sold at a high price, which was then used to fund further development efforts within the new country borders. Alriqu city was rebuilt in North America according the city plans for the old capital city. The name was still kept for historical reasons. After yet another global nuclear war, President Magicman initiated an isolationist policy and him, along with the other leaders in his government, became rarely seen figureheads of a once glorious nation. The country suffered severe periods of economic stagnation. Several explanations arose to explain these times of no-growth, with one of the most widely accepted being that the citizens of Magi Nation grew tired of the Rubber trade and the Silver mines. They had realized their economic potential was limited and lost the will to try. However, a surprise twist had occurred, unknown to the general population. It turned out that the severe radiation from the last nuclear war had caused a mutation among the high ranking members of government, causing them to mutate into ponies. Richard Majicus actively pursued secret experimental procedures to reverse the effect, but it ended up backfiring and caused the mutation to spread across the nation instead. With its citizens turning into a population of ponies, unicorns, and pegasuses, new mysterious pony leaders lead by a unicorn named Radiant Noir emerged and turned the country around. The crumbling ruins of the once great country began getting rebuilt, new technology was developed, and the borders were also expanded. The new pony leaders, who to this day have not revealed their true identities, have aligned Magi Nation with other nations undergoing similar transformations as part of the United Equestria alliance. It was not clear what fate had befallen Richard Majicus and his government. Some suspected they might still be running the country behind the scenes, while others believed they died as a result of exposure to the mutation. In any case, the citizen's loyalty lied with the new leader of government, Prince Radiant Noir. He delivered prosperity and security in a time of uncertainty, rebuilding Magi Nation far beyond its former glory and making great advances in science, agriculture, and in military defense, even during times of warfare. Noir pushed heavily for the creation of a national Scientific Development Center, using large portions of the nation's coffers to fuel its development. After its completion, Noir used it to create additional funding for advanced military research projects, drastically increasing the nation's defense budget. With foreign ties at their weakest in years, most citizens were all too willing to accept the calls for increased national security and sweeping surveillance policy changes. It seems that Radiant Noir is presently biding his time, building up his resources for some purpose yet unknown. In time his secrets may yet unravel...Category:Nations